Skinny love
by Seiijurrou
Summary: [mini fics] 50 kisses between Armin and Eren including side 'fillers' (Ratings consist of K to M but nothing to detailed, just 'implied' situations)
1. Stairs

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan/"Advancing Giants does NOT belong to me, everything belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Author's note: Okay, I wrote this in one hour so if there are grammatical errors and such than I apologize. I PURPOSELY wrote this vaguely because I would love to leave my readers wondering what happened before they kissed, especially the conversation. If you have any idea's I would love to hear it in the reviews. PLEASE BE KIND! I wrote this incredibly quickly.

"Only once." Eren stated

"Only once." Armin confirmed

Eren slowly stood up from the top of the paved stairs they were sitting on and took a step below not breaking eye contact with Armin who stayed sitting at the top of the stairs. Slowly he moved closely, placing both hands on either side of Armin and looked down at the pale lips of his best friend. Hesitantly, he kept his eyes locked on the boy's lips as if to wait for some kind of reassurance.

Neither was sure who broke the distance but the moment there lips touched was the moment Armin felt his body lose control. He shifted and placed his hand on Eren's cheek only for Eren to be more aggressive into the kiss. He felt his tongue lightly trace his bottom lip and Armin fumbled to open his mouth gradually allowing Eren to stick his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Through the whole kiss, their tongues avoided eachother, the tongues would roam eachother's mouth and give eachother the opportunity to have the upper hand but the distance was still there. Unaware of his position, Eren accidentally shifted his leg only to feel it hit the next step of the stairs his mouth moving a bit lower and his tongue following the movement causing it to brush the side of Armin's tongue. Both boys shifted uncomfortably at the touch but refused to break the kiss.

Boldly, Armin shakily pulled his other hand to Eren's hair slowly moving it to grab his ear and cup the side of his face, pulling him more into the kiss.

"We….wait…..ugh." Eren pulled away, breaking the kiss and slowly layed back down on his hands and knees, the pavement of the stairs felt a lot hotter than it should've for a cold night in September.

Armin looked down at the boy who layed on his hands and knees a few steps below him, his face flushed and his hair tousled. This didn't help the situation as he began to realize how truly attractive Eren was.

"Sorry." Armin blushed making his already flushed face look as red as a tomato.

"Never again." Eren breathed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly stood up.

"Yeah." Armin mumbled as he put effort into the thought of the kiss. _Did he feel something? Anything?_ it was a question he not only wondered about Eren but himself as well.

There was a long silence between the boys as they were walking back, Eren glared at the sidewalk whereas Armin stared at the sky.

"Are you mad that we….kissed?" Armin whispered and if wasn't for Eren walking a little ahead and the wind transferring the words he would've never heard it.

Silence.

"Not really, I'm just annoyed that you couldn't kiss properly." Eren smirked in his usual fashion and Armin quietly smiled at the comment.

"I told you i didn't know how." Armin retorted as his mouth fell into a small pout.

"Well, now you have experience and we don't ever have to worry about doing something that stupid again." Eren smiled as he stretched his arms and placed them behind his neck.

"Thank goodness." Armin smiled warmly making Eren raise an eyebrow.

"Thank goodness because...I was afraid things were going to be awkward…" Armin shyly looked back at the boy who now wore a blank expression on his face.

"I told you that it wouldn't mean anything." Eren mumbled in a much colder tone but not cold enough for Armin to think much about it.

As they made their way through the campgrounds, Armin was the first to leave, his cabin was a lot closer than Eren's and it gave the brunette the opportunity to think. Eren licked his lips as it had the same scent that Armin always had, he wiped his mouth again as if it would get rid of the scent.

"_Are you mad because we kissed_?" The blonde boy had asked.

"_No I'm mad because I liked it._" The brunette wished he could've answered.


	2. Kiss it better?

**Author's note: **ahhhhhh, I love my 28 lovely followers y'all will always be my favorites no matter how many followers this 'story' gets which won't be a lot . *hugs*

**Rating:** 'T' ?

**Summary:** Just some bloody kissing. (I'm NOT british, there legit is blood during the kiss)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan, if i did i would make everybody gay for eachother... everything belongs to Hajime Isayama.

**_Note: English is not my native language. _**

* * *

"I'm fine."

Eren eyed the boy unconvinced as Armin's back leaned against the alley wall, physical training had been too intense as Eren's left hand clenched creating a pale color around his knuckles. Escaping the noise from the other trainees Eren recalled the events that occured only moments ago, his eyes averting to the ground as he thought of the rock that caused the cut. _The boys had been practicing flipping eachother, making sure each boy landed on their feet only for Eren's eyes to catch a glimpse of Mikasa nailing each movement getting praised and glances from everyone._

_The flipping techniques weren't that difficult than Eren had previously thought, it was like dodging each attack by flipping or rolling yourself it was meant to increase your strength and some other crap that Eren didn't bother to listen to. He would regret it later as he moved agressively towards Armin, clenching his hands around the wooden sword the blonde moved to the side dodging the technique with ease. The envy seeped throughout Eren's veins as his friends previous roll raised dirt into the air, blinding the brunette Eren's eyes scanned the air before he heard the footsteps of his best friend behind him. _

_Rookie mistake._

_Eren turned completely as he swung the wooden sword a long, Armin indistinctively grabbed the wood but his eyes were far from focused on the battle, his mind thought the little practice of attacks and positions was over but Eren's mind was far from peaceful as he pulled his left hand away from the sword and extended it towards Armins shirt gripping him closer before moving his foot forward crashing into Armin's ankle, falling forward Eren moved slightly to the side releasing the sword causing Armin to become more inbalanced making the sword hit the dirt with a thud. Feeling the hand grip his waist Armin's eyes widened as his head turned to finally look at the anger filled eyes of Eren. The flip had been full force as the side of his face crashed against the dirt feeling the small and large rocks brake through his flesh._

Eren pulled his other extending hand down slightly worried at the cuts and bruises appearing on the flesh of his bestfriend, unaware Eren found himself moving forward once again reaching out to grab the boy's arm for support when he caught a glimpse of Armin's shaky movements.

"I said, I'm fine."

The blonde's tone remained acidic as he leaned back against the alley wall, he didn't push the gesture away but he sure didn't acknowledge the act either.

"Armin."

Eren stared concernly as his mouth remained in a firm line, he didn't need to say what was already out in the open. The blood slid it's way down his forehead, staining his eyebrows making Armin raised a hand to the fresh wound. Armin's mouth remained closed as he felt his best friends arm pull him closely.

"Don't be stupid, let me take a look."

Eren sighed as he leaned in closely, the breath tickled Armin's cheek as his blue eyes focused on the frowning green eyes. The gash had been deeper than he predicted as he found his fingers tracing the cut, Armin flinched at the touch but continued staring at his bestfriend.

_What was he thinking? _

The slender fingers pushed the blonde strands away as Armin's face became pale from the sight of blood that was now stained on Eren's hands seeping it's way down his palm. The sticky liquid spread through the air filling it with a hint of sweat from the struggle that happened only minutes ago as the scent began to strengthen within each second that passed.

"It isn't very clean, but it's better than nothing."

Eren roughly pulled the sleeve of his jacket pulling it till it covered the tip of his finger, Armin narrowed his eyes at the action, it wasn't very clean at all.

The fabric traced it's way around the straight line making Eren question how deep the gash really was since it didn't look that bad few minutes ago.

Armin's eyes remained on his bestfriend as the brunette struggled to be as sensitive as possible. His hands shook slightly as he attempted to avoid touching the root of the wound, his eyes remained on Armin's forehead as he spoke up.

"What is it?"

Armin's mouth widened in suprise as he slightly tilted his head to the side causing Eren's shaking hand to press onto the freshly made wound.

"Ow."

"Don't move."

Armin's cheeks puffed in frustration as his eyes scanned the ground ignoring the quick glances the brunette would make while his hand remained tracing the cut.

"This'll hurt a bit."

Armin's eyes squeezed shut as he felt the fabric press over the wound,the pressure making his stomach turn and his mouth dry as his breathing became ragged.

Eren stayed quiet for a few minutes finally staring at Armin's face, the boy looked a little more feminine than he expected with his hair out of his face, the blue eyes fluttered open widening shyly as he found the green eyes staring intently at his face.

Eren, swallowed the lump in his throat as he listened to Armin's shallow breaths and whines, why did he feel a slight hint of wanting?

The pale lips moved slightly down as the blonde found himself leaning and sliding down the bricked wall, Eren moved forward trapping the blonde in support as his lower body pressed against Armin's making both his hands follow around his hips.

The blonde could feel the blush creeping in as he was unaware of his own hands gripping his bestfriends shoulders in support.

Eren slighty adjusted himself unaware of the impact he was having on Armin, his knee squirmed it's way between the blondes legs, separating them as his knee shifted upwardly pressing his upper leg against Armin's crotch as he supported half of Armin's weight. Pain and pleasure shot through him at the physical contact as a gasp escaped his lips.

"Armin?!"

Eren's eyes scanned the boy concernly unaware of the gasp that escaped the boys lips were full of pleasure instead of pain.

"E-ren…."

Eren could feel the heat radiate off the blonde's body as he felt the blonde tug Eren's shoulders closer for more support. Eren shuddered at the touch as one of his hands moved against the wall, releasing Armin's waist from the left side.

"The bleeding isn't stopping…."

A long silence filled the air as both boys stared at eachother from the corner of their eyes, Eren's eyes broke contact first as they stared at the wall ahead of him, Armin swallowed loudly knowing full well of Eren's intentions, which was nothing; so he thought. His eyes remained scanning back an forth between the wall and the bloodied cut before pulling his head slightly back to inspect the boy.

Armin deeply frowned at the distance but not before he felt Eren's hand brush against his waist and raise it all the way to his forehead.

"I'm so weak…"

Eren could hear the tiny whisper escape his bestfriend's lips as his shoulders comforted the nails that dug deeply into his flesh.

"No, I was being way to aggressive."

Armin frowned exhaling the breath he had been trying to hold in, his stomach twisted and turned again making him wonder if this was a result of the wound or because of his bestfriend. Eren stared as the boy's pale face regained a hint of colour that appeared tinted pink, his ocean blue eyes remained down casting shadows over his cheekbones as Eren couldn't help but stare at how each eyelash made it's own distinct shadow.

_Perfect_

"I'm sorry…"

Armin's eyes shot up at the green eyes that released the emotion they held in.

"No, I understand…."

Armin bit down his lower lip trying to compose himself from showing the pain he felt physically the wind blowing calmed his sickening feeling but it also caused the cut to sting a little. Not meeting his eyes Eren once again brought his sleeve up to the wound wiping it lightly, the feeling was as light as a feather before Armin felt his elbows touch the wall behind him, realizing Eren had moved closer.

Armin felt his air supply disappear as the whispered words brush against his forehead before Eren's lips fully touched his bloodied wound. _When did he come so close? _

The contact caused a sharp pain but it wasn't physical, he could feel his bestfriends guilt from his lack of control as his hands gripped the blonde's waist tightly, pulling it against his pelvis upwardly making Armin whine in protest and in pleasure.

"I'm sorry."

Eren continued to mumble as he pressed his lips to the wound, lightly tracing his lips around the cut before pressing his lips again. The pattern continued for a few more seconds before Armin pushed his friends shoulder's away wanting to taste his lips.

Eren felt the same way as he crashed his lips into Armin's the moment the opportunity was given, Armin moaned in pain as the back of his head pressed against the wall causing his mouth to open in protest, Eren took advantage of the opportunity as he stuck his tongue as far as it would allow, the blonde could taste the blood mixing with the saliva as his own tongue spun around the pink tongue of his bestfriend. Eren's tongue remained in the boy's mouth as Armin continued sucking and licking it making sure it was clean from any guilt Eren felt.

Their lips remained blood stained as their mouths filled with eachother's saliva before Armin barely broke the kiss moving around his lips, licking and kissing the blood off his mouth and chin. Eren shuddered at the affection before moving his hands to focus on there lower body. His hands reached the blonde's thighs lifting him up as Armin followed by wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, he was few inches higher giving Eren advantage over his neck leaving soft loving kisses over his neck.

Armin's face blushed profoundly as he moved his hands around the brown locks lovingly sheltering him from the outside as the brunette's head remained hidden in the uniform jacket of Armin's.

Eren pulled back as he lowered his arms slightly, leveling them to be the same height.

"I'm sorry"

Eren brushed his lips slightly against Armin's lips as the blonde's arms moved to his shoulder pulling him closely for a short kiss, Eren responded hesistantly and it suprised Armin that he even knew Eren was holding back.

"I'm so sorry…"

Armin pulled the boy again for another kiss a bit aggressively as Eren's lips remained responsive but limited. Sliding his tongue over the surface of Eren's lips caused no effect as his teeth slipped through the lips brushing against his teeth trying to sneek it's way past the small gap between his bottom and top teeth. Annoyed Armin found himself rubbing his lower region over Eren causing Eren to break the kiss and look down at there lower regions panting in disbelief at his bestfriends actions for his attention.

Armin could feel the unattended wound seep through his thoughts as the blood trickled down his cheek catching Eren's sight, Eren moved closely stopping a few inches from his cheekbone before Armin stopped him.

"Stop apologizing, I'm fine."

Ignoring him, Eren closed the distance as his lips kissed upwards to the root of the wound, the blood remained smeared and stained but Eren refused to move his lips from his forehead, placing the pressure of the wound on his lips.

Armin panted unable to break the contact as his head remained firmly placed between the wall and Eren's lips.

"Eren, don't do that."

Armin weakly pushed his friends shoulder that remained firm making Armin sigh in defeat as he felt his body accept Eren's treatment. His lips were soft and warm on the wound as they remained unmoving, a few times he would bring his hand to wipe the blood and than close the distance once again. The brunette stubbornly refused the blonde's plea's to release him, but it wasn't until the blood stayed in place that Eren's bloody lips pulled away and hovered over Armin's lips.

"There…I kissed it better…"

Armin's eye's widened slightly at the affectionate words, something incredibly rare for the brunette. Eren must've been supporting his weight and kissing his forehead for atleast five long minutes, Why? Why did Eren treat him like a fragile child? He sure didn't kiss him like one…

Shaking away his thoughts Armin dragged his hand down around his nape not breaking eye contact with the bloody lips of his bestfriend, pulling him forwardly into a hug. Eren gasped at the contact unmoving at the kind hug as Armin slowly unlaced his legs around the boy's waist not breaking the contact as his boots made contact with the dirt.

_I get it, he feels as guilty...as when he attacked Mikasa..._

"C'mon lets go get this wound PROPERLY cleaned…" Armin whispered into the brunette's ear before placing a small kiss on the skin, he felt Eren wrap his arms around his waist tightly in fear of losing his bestfriend.

his green eyes widened before he felt a small smile pry on his lips, Armin on the other end held a much goofier smile, it wasn't like him to tease Eren but if it meant easing Eren's emotional burdens than he was all for it, besides, emotional pain was a lot worse than physical pain.

* * *

A/N: GUYS I DON'T EVEN KNOW, THAT WAS PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST UNSANITARY—LIKE WTF...LIKE LEVI IS PROBABLY LIKE—OMG, I CAN'T. IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS KISS THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU GUYS. *hugs*


	3. Counting Titans

**Author's note: **English is not my native language, so don't expect much. Reviews are appreciated and so are requests.

**Rating:** K+ (Fluffy as a sheep)

**Summary:** (Their teens btw) Ummm, falling asleep techniques?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan, if i did i would make everybody's uniforms even hotter than they already were...everything belongs to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Eren sighed tiredly as his half lid eyes opened slightly, following the figure he watched as Armin walked across the room avoiding the small creaks the wooden floor would create as he quickly crawled back into his bed.

"Armin?"

Still laying on all fours Armin tensed up as he turned his head to meet the bright eyes of his bestfriend, he could feel his fear shift into a curious expression as he proceeded to stare at Eren. The reflection of the moon shining through the window stood between the beds as a source of light spilling in odd forms around Eren's bed as it painted itself across Eren's face.

"Eren, is something wrong?"

Eren let the words sink in confusion as he felt the sleepiness dissapear under the mattress. He stayed in place, his back letting the bed consume him as his head remained turned in a uncomfortable angle.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eren, why are you crying?"

Eren's eyes widened as he felt the tears spill over confirming his best friend's observation, his hand reached up quickly to wipe away the tears before he narrowed his glossy eyes at Armin who had already creeped his way into his bed.

"Eren."

"I'm fine, I don't even remember it."

Armin slightly frowned before he crawled next to Eren, slipping himself under the cold sheets ignoring everything inside himself that rejected the idea. It was no use pushing Eren with questions any further...

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep..."

Eren sighed annoyingly before turning to fully face the boy, his body ached at the movement and it only caused Eren to become a bit more tense and annoyed. He stared as Armin's eyes remained down, his eyelashes a bit moist as Eren analyzed his expression. The blond looked a lot paler than usual, and he could tell the boy finished having a metltdown.

"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep..."

Eren arched an eyebrow at the childish attempt, he watched as Armin's hand remained fidgeting with the bedsheets his voice barely audible, the blond hadn't done this for years.

_It was that bad, huh._

"Armin...it's titan's not sheep."

Armin eyes snaked their way upwardly stopping at Eren's mouth, he felt the smile cross his face before he released the fabric from his hand and nudged his bestfriend's toned chest. Hearing Eren's "whoa" he retracted his hand as he found himself laughing at Eren almost falling off the bed.

"One titan, two titan and the list goes on..." Eren continued.

Armin bursted into a fit of giggles before Eren moved forwardly composing himself from the push. He could still feel the electricity tickle his chest as he continued watching the boy carefully. The movement had caused himself to be a lot closer to Armin's face, as his blue eye's shined brightly making the previous anguished look disappear. The laugh sounded like bells in Eren's head, completely waking the brunette as he felt himself smiling and laughing back forgetting the previous analysis.

"Eren, how did you usually fall asleep when I wasn't around?"

Eren felt the heat rise to his cheeks as his eyes remained on the boy, he didn't think Armin realized the awkward wording of his sentence. Usually, Eren could fall asleep with just Armin's surrounding presence leaving a sense of safety wrapped around him, it was a feeling he never really questioned because deep down he knew why, he just couldn't explain it...

"Well...Mikasa and I would talk until we fell asleep..."

Armin nodded at the reply, as a small silence crept into the dim room.

"How would you fall asleep when I wasn't around?" Eren asked curiously.

"I wouldn't really—I mean I would sleep but...it was a lot harder."

Armin's eyes roamed around the room as he felt the green eyes burn into his flesh, his blush creeped in and he cursed at the moon's light for emphasizing the feature. He felt the brunette's body move a little closer until he felt an odd heat radiate on his face, his eyes darted down to meet Eren's bold eyes a lot closer than he felt comfortable.

"W-What are you—"

Armin's eyes widened as a pair of suprisingly warm lips placed themselves perfectly around his pale lips, his body tensing up at every place that wasn't being touched by Eren, his fingers were gentle but the texture felt sandy as they crept on his waist sliding so that he was touching Armin's flat stomach. His blue eyes remained opened as he found himself kissing him back, his eyes exploring Eren's face and the rare expression he held.

His tinted eyebrows furrowed concentrating on his action as his expression managed to display a more blissful expression, his eyes remained tightly shut and the kiss lasted long enough for Armin to count each distinct eyelash as his own shaky hands managed to find the collar of Eren's shirt gripping him closely.

The blue eye's found themselves slowly closing only to feel Eren pull away panting and leaving the innocent eyes to pout in confusion. The blond parted his lips to speak only to gasp as he inhaled the fresh air that he also seemed to be lacking, the room felt like it was spinning as he sat up from the bed, shaking his head to both sides before he quickly fell back down onto the soft pillow. His stomach twisted in different directions and his bangs plastered on his sweaty face as he brought his hand up to his mouth savouring the touch of his lips.

"It's a goodnight kiss..." Eren breathed looking a bit more unfazed than Armin, he controlled his butterflies but the fluttering hummingbird ramming against his chest was a different story. It wasn't the first time they has kissed but Eren grew comforted by the fact that neither of them reacted normally to the contact, in a way it proved how different Armin was to any other person he had ever kissed.

Armin's eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head to face the boy only to have his eyes focus more on the wall past him letting the words sink in.

_Was this suppose to help me fall asleep? _

"What is it? D-Did I do something wrong?" Eren interrupted worriedly.

"N-No it's just, I-I'm MORE awake now." Armin smiled timidly.


	4. The Seven Sea's

**A/N:** OMG, why so many followers? Hi guys Hi!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AOT, If I did I would've let Marco live...AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama.

**Rating:** K+ nothing really bad (Obviously kissing is involved though.)

**Summary:** Eren/Armin/Mikasa enjoy a day at the beach for the first time.

**Note:** English is not my native language so please lower your expectations of me.

* * *

Mikasa's noire eyes watched the colorful scenery as her feet embraced the sand that leeked and spilled through the small gap in between each toe. The sun's warmth could be felt through the frond of the palm tree, as she inhaled the hot scent of the sand and watched as her two bestfriend's enjoyed the ocean for the first time.

"Eren!"

Armin couldn't help but giggle as he felt the salty turquoise water splash onto his face stinging his eyes the moment the contact was made. The small colourful fishes danced around their legs and the transparency of the ocean made it clear for them to watch every movement as they continued splashing water at one another.

"Hey, Armin—wait stop."

Armin's arms stop flailing water as he watched the brunette wipe his hand over his face and over his hair pulling it back to show his large forehead and bold eyes.

"What is it?"

"Let's play a game!"

"Okay…."

"Let's see who can hold there breathe the longest and who ever loses has to do what the winner wants them to do."

Armin pursed his lips as he felt them begin to tremble from the lack of warmth he once felt, his body needed movement and although he hated the idea of doing an act against his permission if he lost, he was also curious to see who could win.

"Fine."

"Okay?"

"Alright, but we have to grab each others elbows so that we know one of us is not cheating."

"Cheating?" Eren pouted at the accusation.

"How will one of us know if the other didn't go up to get air? Our eyes are closed remember?" Armin kindly smiled before he swam closer his hands gripping his bestfriend's elbows as Eren mimicked the action.

"Make sure you inhale a lot of air before we go under."

Armin raised an eyebrow at the comment, but listened as he felt them both submerge into the depths of water tightening there grips on each other. He felt the seconds tick away as his curiosity grew stronger, he could feel Eren's grip but he didn't want to lose and he felt his left eye creep open to see the green gaze staring back in a peculiar way.

_That look…._

The salt water began to burn his eyes as he quickly felt Eren pull him closely, swiftly making the water splash into his eyes forcing them closed, he could feel his chest bump against's Eren's chest but it wasn't until he felt Eren's lips on his own that he gasped slightly letting water slip into his mouth.

Eren's lips pressed harder sealing the small gaps around their lips before sliding his hands upwardly and wrapping them around his neck, Armin's hands followed as he broke the contact at the same time; his own hands moving to wrap around Eren's waist.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she scanned the ocean from left to right, as the two boys were nowhere to be found. She found herself panicking and standing up as she wiped herself from the sand, before walking towards the shore and stopping once the water splashed over her sandy feet. She hated water, especially since she couldn't swim.

Their legs stopped kicking as they both pulled each other closer, their legs in between one another as they sank deeper into the depths. Eren could sense the warm texture graze over his lips as he parted them hesitantly, he could feel both of them transfer the hot air remaining in each other's mouths as his slightly parted lips could feel Armin's tongue get stuck between them. The action caused the water that had previously sneeked into Armin's mouth slide it's way down his throat making him gasp.

Pushing Armin away and breaking the kiss Eren kicked his way up to the surface gasping for air and coughing as he heard Mikasa calling his name concernly.

"I'M FINE! WE WERE JUST PLAYING A GAME!"

His blurry red eyes adjusted enough to see Mikasa sigh in relief and in annoyance before moving back to sit under the palm tree, his gaze turning back to Armin.

Armin's head pulled out of the surface causing his hair to stick over his face and cover his eyes, he looked cute and Eren couldn't help but bite down a laugh.

"I won!" Armin cheered as he pulled back his hair with his left hand, he could hear Mikasa's congratulations from afar still unaware of the kiss the two boys had shared.

"You cheated!" Eren pouted.

"I did not!" Armin chuckled.

_Silence_.

"I won, so I guess I get to decide…"

"What do you wan—"

As soon as he felt the arms lock around his elbows he knew he was going under again, holding his breath he felt Armin's lips tenderly touch his lips once again, without a single word being uttered Armin confirmed that what he wanted was to be kissed once again and what Eren wanted was to stay in the ocean forever with him.


	5. Twenty three scars

**Author's note: **I'm sorry but this one shot is kind of depressing.

**Rating:** T (For mention of Self Harm & tiny bits of implications of a BJ/sex. IF you read between the lines LOL.)

**Summary:** Eren kisses every scar on Armin's body...yup. Not really detailed but I'll leave that to your imaginations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AOT if I did I would be a millionaire...which I'm not. Fuck.

**Note:** Remember that English is not my native language so please be nice.

* * *

_Twenty three scars._ There was twenty three scars on his body and Eren was going to kiss each one. **How romantic.**

He'd trace the scar with his acidic tongue than kiss it softly leaving the blond to whimper for wanting more.

He'd kiss each knuckle of each finger giving them the attention they deserved before moving his lips to brush against his bestfriend's chapped lips.

Each location received a different treatment and each kiss told a different story, it was as if his kisses were alcohol that burned his flesh but cured it afterwards.

Those lips were soft on intimate places, rough on obvious places and untouched on plain places. They wandered all around his body tearing apart his uniform as Armin laid back on the mattress.

The routine was pleasure as his lips were also rewarded each time, needy and passionate as his own hands roamed his best friends body in return; taking off each piece of uniform by each kiss.

Some kisses were ticklish like the scar placed on his under arm. Some kisses were left wetter depending on the length of the scar and how far Eren's tongue had to trace. Some left the boy panting in ecstasy when he reached his most personal places.

_Every kiss was different._

The slender now damped lips kissed his pelvis after finishing causing the boy to arch his back, how many scars were left? How many kisses had he received? How many wooden ceiling tiles had he counted? How many raindrops splashed on the window paralleling his past tears?

_How did you get these scars? When did you get these scars? Does it hurt?_

He wanted to tell him he really did! He said that some were from battles, some were from training, some were from when they were kids and some he honestly couldn't remember.

No matter how much Eren's mouth sucked his tongue the salty flavour of his lies remained, maybe if Eren had found out about the truth of his self inflicting wounds it wouldn't have been so '**romantic...'**


	6. FILLER

**IMPORTANT Author's note: **Hi guys! So I'm currently working on another one shot but for now please enjoy this **filler**?! Errr, I'm sorry guys! I wrote this Eremin one shot and it doesn't really involve a kiss! The reason I'm uploading it, is because I needed a place to store it and I didn't want to start another 'Story' so I thought I might place it here! **This will not effect the story at all, THERE WILL STILL BE 50 KISSES!** Consider this a filler and I hope you guys don't mind it...*runs and hides* I'm sorry *pouts* but it's still Eremin focused!

One more thing, I had a reviewer ask me if I was the same person who posted these One shots on Tumblr and the answer is yes I am! I use different names though so I understand the confusion! I personally would like to thank you though for your concern and for even slightly defending my work. *hugs* whoever finds me on tumblr gets a cookie! I'm totally kidding, don't find me. ANYWAYS, now that all that is cleared up, ENJOY!

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Special guest: Christa Renz & slight appearance of Ymir. (Just read it and find out more.) *cute smile*

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan, if i did i would change the name of the Walls (Maria, Sina, Etc) to the names of different food products...everything belongs to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

"Christa, I'm begging you, you can't tell anyone about…us."

Armin's face blushed furiously before Eren could find the proper term to label themselves, he could feel the anxiety within him boil over but he had to give Eren credit for being more composed on the matter.

_Holding hands, they could explain._

_Hugging, they could explain._

_Kissing? They couldn't explain._

"I-I wouldn't tell anyone, but why are you guys keeping it a secret? If you don't mind me asking."

The petite girl stuttered shyly as she continued to eat her food with ease, their food remained untouched as Armin's eyebrows furrowed at the question. They had a lot of different reasons but when the comment left her lips he forgot every single justification he had, leaving him feel more frustrated.

"Things are just easier this way…" Eren commented interjecting everyone's thoughts.

Armin robotically nodded his head in agreement, he could feel his own hand interlock with Eren's hand under the table backing up their sense of love for one another, the corner of his caribbean blue eyes could've sworn they saw Eren bite down a smile only causing his own smile to widen in triumph.

_Idiot_

It was a risky action as the trio sat within the cafeteria where their fellow peers gathered but honestly they just couldn't help it! They were at the point of accepting their affection for one another and all they wanted to do was be all over each other, maybe that's why they got caught in the first place.

He had to admit though he was thankful Christa was the one to walk in on them.

"Well, you guys aren't doing a very good job."

The two boys could feel her foot teasingly brush against their dangling hands causing both boys to release their grasp as they avoided eye contact from one another. They were all up for affection when they were alone but public displays of affection was never really something they experienced before.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone….I think you guys are perfect for eachother."

The girl succeeded in causing a crimson colour to appear on Eren's cheeks as his eyes darted to his food avoiding any more conversation.

"So….you won't tell anyone, EVER?" Armin asked once more.

"I promise I'll NEVER tell anyone."

Armin smiled gratefully at the girl before Eren smiled at his food, he knew Christa wouldn't tell anyone but he just needed confirmation of her loyalty and he guess that meant begging her repeatedly until even Armin was satisfied.

The mindless chatter continued between the three as her eyes wandered to Ymir entering across the room, her smirk was in place as she sent a small wink in Christa's direction hoping no one would notice the small action.

Christa would never tell a soul, not because it wasn't in her nature but because she had her own secrets to keep and to protect. She simply understood.


	7. Neapolitan

**Author's note:** *gross sobbing* you guys have no idea how many one shots I've written that I never ended up finishing because half way through I ended up getting lazy, lost my interest or ended up feeling unsatisfied. I'm sorry it took so long for an update, i've been busy doing absolutely nothing and eating absolutely everything in my fridge. **I'm back now BUT I need requests, SO PLEASE leave a review with something you would like me to write and I'll make sure to give you credit for the prompt! Help me out guys! 50 kisses is ALOT!**

English is not my native language ya ya ya...

**Rating: T** (Just in case)

**Summary:** ICE CREAM, NEED I SAY MORE?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Attack on Titan, everything belongs to Hajime Isayama...except for the ice cream I'm about to use in this story...that belongs to someone else...

* * *

The blond's tongue lazily rotated around the half eaten light blue treat giving it the attention that Eren deeply craved, his two front teeth resembled the teeth of a small bunny as he nibbled around the edge of the popsicle before swallowing it whole and deeply coating it slickly with his clear saliva.

He doubted that Armin even knew how hypnotizing his actions were as he continued to catch every movement the boy's mouth did, maybe he would end up taking notes if he was ever put in a position to suck someone's—

"Eren! Your ice cream is melting!"

Eren could feel the drips trickle down his fingers before bringing his hand up to his mouth, sucking and licking off the fluid as his eyes captured the blond staring at his hand with an odd expression.

"What is it?" Eren half smiled.

"N-Nothing…" Armin fully smiled.

The inner region of Armin's lips were now tinted light blue, shading them as if to give off the illusion that he had been kissing a mermaid. It was exotic looking and it took every ounce of self control to not suck the colour off his lips right there on the spot.

"A-Armin, how did your ice cream taste?" Eren asked trying to distract himself from getting hard.

Turning his head a fracture, Armin began chewing on the empty popsicle stick for a bit before taking it out of his mouth and smiling warmly at Eren.

"Well...It's sweet with a strong aftertaste...how does your ice cream taste?"

Turning his head back to the horizon Eren pulled the treat away from his now tainted cherry red lips as he savoured the remaining large piece of ice within his mouth tossing it around and shaping it into a disfigured ball.

It was sweet enough that if you ate too much of it you would probably never want to taste it for the rest of your life, but than again it was addicting because it fulfilled it's obligation to satisfy your sweet tooth.

"Uhhhh—"

Eren chewed his lower lip forgetting what he intended to say when he turned and realized how close his bestfriend was, he knew Armin had been staring but even he was surprised at Armin's boldness. The inches between them disappeared before he had a chance to take another breath making his eyes widen in response to the contact, when had they decided to kiss?

The warm foreign tongue pressed softly for entrance as he fumbled to open his mouth and keep the piece of ice from sliding down his throat, Armin's whole mouth transferred a new taste as his tongue took it's time to lick around his mouth and toss the piece of ice back and forth with Eren eagerly participating with equal force.

And then, just like that, In the blink of an eye...it was over. His eyes fluttered a few times registering whether what had happened actually occurred before feeling the evidence seep under his lips. Inches apart he could see the string of multi colored saliva connecting the two before Armin reached up with his thumb and wiped it off Eren's lips and chin.

Both boys panted lightly, As a new expression began displaying itself on Armin's face. Eyes widened and his mouth contorted into a small 'o' beginning to realize the sinful act he committted.

He kissed his bestfriend.

_What did he think?_

_What did he feel?_

"L-Let's go get another one, I wanna taste yours..." Eren finally suggested avoiding eye contact, the words were barely above a whisper as his eyes awkwardly sneaked a quick peek at the blond before shooting his gaze back down.

Holding back a shy smile and avoiding eye contact as well, the blond began to mentally count the money in his pocket praying that he had enough money to buy another one.

* * *

A/N: The difference between what a person can be thinking and how differently they can react is pretty much all I focused on when I was writing this. (Eren's dirty sarcastic thoughts/comments and than his innocent awkward reaction towards Armin is a prime example...)

P.S LOL, they want to taste each other's popsicles I have no idea why I find that so funny...okay, I'm done...bye. *rolls away*


End file.
